Nobody
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Continuación de Turning Tables. Después de mucho tiempo la historia de Draco y Ginny, por fin, tiene un final ¿o no?


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a WB, sólo los utilizó como diversión y sin fines de lucro.

"**I want nobody, nobody but you…" **

"Perdóname" esa palabra seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza. Caminaba sola con el sol repuntando en el horizonte. Habían sido las horas más…. No había palabra para describir lo que había sucedido ahí con Draco, pero era la primera vez que lo suyo terminaba bien.

¿Terminar? Después de todo lo que habían pasado no podía decir si su historia estaba terminada. Parecía que el tiempo estaba empeñado en recordarle una y otra vez aquella promesa que le hiciera al rubio cuando tenía sólo 16 años. "Nunca vas a perderme".

Y siendo honesta, Draco nunca la había perdido. Ella era suya para siempre… ¿cómo, entonces, podía siquiera pensar que lo suyo hubiera llegado a su fin?

* * *

Una vez más la estaba dejando ir de su lado. Sin embargo esta vez no se sentía incorrecto. Ella necesitaba su espacio y reencontrarse consigo misma. Ella a la que no había dejado de amar ni un segundo.

Se habían perdonado, eso que hubiera deseado que ocurriera años atrás por fin había ocurrido. No había más rencores, no había más dolor, ya no más. Todo parecía estar volviendo a tener sentido en su vida.

Se estaba separando de nuevo, pero esta separación no dolía. Era un adiós con sabor a nos volveremos a encontrar.

* * *

Siguió caminando con el sol a cuestas. Sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, partiría en un par de días hacía Suiza, jamás pensó que agradecería tanto un viaje de negocios. No había preparado nada, incluso sus cosas seguían en el departamento de Harry, pero por alguna extraña razón todo le parecía más sencillo ahora. Era como si le hubiera quitado de encima una pesada ancla que llevaba años cargando a cuestas. Se sentía liberada, decidida, inclusive amada, pero sobre todo, en paz.

* * *

Seguía sentado frente al volante de su auto. No sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Dejarla ir era lo correcto, ella lo necesitaba y el lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Habían pasado tantos años para que ese momento sucediera que ahora solo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de no volver a dejarla ir.

Tomó su móvil y telefoneó a un par de personas. Fue Blaise quien le dio la respuesta que tanto quería escuchar. Quizá, tendría que preparar un viaje en calidad de urgente.

* * *

Llego a la Madriguera justo cuando su madre empezaba a servir el desayuno. No le preguntó nada, cosa que agradeció, pero esa mirada de decepción seguía escociéndole en el alma. ¿es qué acaso nunca iba a ser lo suficientemente buena para Molly Weasley?

-Harry mando tus cosas esta mañana. Las he dejado en tu habitación.-

La pelirroja solo alzo una ceja y miro con sorpresa a su madre que se sentaba a la mesa con una taza de café en las manos.

-Gracias, necesito empezar a empacar.-el ruido de la taza fue estrepitoso.

-basta Ginny-la matriarca de los Weasley se había levantado de su asiento y tenía la cara roja de la clara molestia que sentía-no puedes estar huyendo cada que cometes algún error-

Las palabras de Molly Weasley no solo la lastimaron, le hicieron derramar esas lagrimas que tanto esfuerzo se había empeñado en guardar durante tantos años.

-cálmate Molly, no creo que sea la forma de hacer las cosas-Arthur Weasley se había mantenido callado e impertérrito en su lugar en la mesa, pero sabía, por la cara de su hija más pequeña, que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

-no Arthur, es justo que ella sepa que…-la pelirroja más joven se levanto de la mesa tirando la silla y espantando a su madre.

-¿Qué mamá? ¿qué los he defraudado y que no soy la hija que ustedes hubieran querido? ¿eso? Pues discúlpame madre, pero tu no has sido precisamente mi mayor apoyo-

-Ginny no me hables…-

-¿qué no te hable así? Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Si tu me hubieras apoyado desde un principio probablemente nada de esto estaría pasando. No sentiría esta tristeza y miseria todos los malditos días al despertar. ¿Qué no te hable así? No se de que otra forma hablarte, nunca he sido lo suficientemente buena para ti.-

-fue suficiente Gin-el señor Weasley se acerco hasta ella, levanto la silla y la tomo del brazo. Ella en un acto que bien pudo parecer grosero, se soltó y limpió con rabia sus mejillas.

-tienes razón papá, fue suficiente. Estoy cansada de tener que dar explicaciones por cada cosa que hago o cada decisión que tomo.-

La pelirroja se dejó abrazar por el patriarca de los Weasley, mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de su rostro. Su madre se sentó a la silla y ahogó un sollozo entre sus manos.

-lo sabemos hija, las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes. Pero no hay forma de cambiar el pasado, debemos aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de nuestros actos y decisiones. Deja de culparte, aún puedes hacer que las cosas mejoren-

Hacer que las cosas mejoren.

* * *

Suiza. Cada que pensaba en que era lo que iba a hacer o decir Draco para justificar su presencia en ese país le entraba una enorme ansiedad. Sabía perfectamente porque se iría. Hacía muchos años que se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al intentar separar a Draco de Ginny. Aún después de tantos años el seguía amando a la chica Weasley con la misma o quizá mayor intensidad. Había sido muy ciega al no notarlo. Ahora solo deseaba con todo su ser que se reencontrarán y tratarán de salvar ese amor que estaba segura, seguía existiendo entre ellos.

Hizo lo último que pudo para ayudar a su hijo. Tomo un pergamino y le escribió a la única persona que sabía podía ayudarlos. Arthur Weasley.

* * *

Le sorprendió que le mandará esa carta. Un par de años atrás, en el funeral de Lucius, intercambiaron algunas palabras sobre lo sucedido entre sus hijos, pero jamás creyó que…

Ginny nunca les había contado que fue lo que paso con Draco ni el porqué de su separación, tampoco sabía que se habían vuelto a encontrar y mucho menos sabía que ella lo seguía amando.

¿Cuánto daño le habían provocado a Ginny por sus estúpidos prejuicios?

* * *

Tenía listas las maletas. Su avión salía a las 9:00 y tendría que estar en Heathrow a las 7:00 para realizar papeleo, lo único que quería era salir de la Madriguera, de Londres y empezar de cero.

En su mente seguía repitiéndose esa escena donde Draco le pedía perdón.

¿Es qué en serio estaba dispuesta a dejar todo así?

* * *

Después de todo Suiza no estaba tan mal. Tenía unas horas de haber llegado y podía decir que su asistente se había ganado un bono. El departamento que le había conseguido estaba perfecto, todo estaba como el lo había ordenado.

Ya solo le faltaba ella para que fuera perfecto.

El timbre del departamento sonó. Alzo una ceja en señal de sospecha, nadie sabía donde se encontraba, a menos que fuera su madre.

-¿Quién?-

-Soy Arthur Weasley, Draco.

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta. Tenía solo unos minutos antes de que su traslador se activará. Su madre apenas y se había despedido de ella escuetamente y su padre no había llegado cuando ella se fue a dormir.

-esta abierto-

El señor Weasley entró con una sonrisa en el rostro y un regalo en la otra.

-ten un buen viaje Gin-se acerco hasta la pelirroja y la abrazo con fuerza-ábrelo cuando estés en el avión, espero que con esto sea todo mucho más sencillo, te quiero mucho hija, nunca lo olvides y perdón por no haber sido un mejor padre para ti-la chica dejaba que las lagrimas corrieran mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su padre.

-gracias papá, yo también te quiero-el traslador emitió un ligero brillo, era hora.

-que encuentres lo que estas buscando Gin-

* * *

Bien pudo haberse ido en traslador hasta Suiza, pero siempre había sentido un especial gusto por los aviones muggles. Traía consigo el regalo que su padre le había obsequiado y una pequeña bolsa con un libro y su iPod.

Moría de la curiosidad por saber que era, ¿podría abrirlo ya? No lo pensó dos veces y lo abrió inmediatamente. Era muchísimo papel en la caja y en el fondo unas llaves y una dirección.

"Todo lo que quieres lo encontrarás. Te quiere, papá."

La pelirroja no podía salir de su sorpresa, eran las llaves de un departamento no había duda. Sin quererlo derramo lagrimas, pero no de tristeza, de felicidad, todo iba a mejorar, de eso no había duda.

* * *

Jamás pensó que el mismísimo señor Weasley fuera a proponerle esa locura. Era empezar de cero, de eso no cabía la menor duda, el estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperarla, pero ella estaría dispuesta. El miedo no había dejado de hacer mella en el, sin duda debía estar preparado para todo lo que pudiera suceder.

¿Qué más podía pasar?

* * *

El vuelo había sido realmente rápido, un taxi ya la llevaba en camino hacía su nuevo hogar, su nuevo comienzo, todo estaba bien.

Era un edificio realmente hermoso, tenía un parque enfrente y las avenidas aledañas se miraban tranquilas y libres. Bajo sus maletas y entro al edificio, el mozo la saludo con familiaridad y le entrego un sobre con la letra de su padre, según pudo observar.

"No hay peor lucha que la que no se intenta, toma las decisiones que tu corazón te dicte, yo ya lo hice. Suerte"

Sonrió. Su padre nunca le había demostrado tan fervientemente su amor, era mucho más de lo que nunca llego a imaginar.

* * *

El elevador hizo ruido y Draco salió prácticamente corriendo al recibidor. Era el momento. Todo se decidiría en ese momento.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron y la visión de un rubio platinado con jeans y una camisa blanca que lo hacía lucir más joven la recibieron.

-Bienvenida a casa Gin-

¿De verdad estaba el ahí? Sin evitarlo corrió prácticamente a su lado y sin esperar respuesta lo abrazo y beso de lleno en los labios.

* * *

La abrazo como si la vida dependiera de ello y la levanto un poco del suelo, su padre no se había equivocado, su historia aún no había terminado.

* * *

La chica apenas y se separo de el le sonrío y lo abrazo con mayor fuerza.

-Estoy en casa-

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, o algo así… Este es el primer y único capítulo de la continuación de "Turning Tables", una de esas historias viejitas pero que quería terminar. **

**La dedicatoria es especial para Yeye Potter quien mandó el primer review de aquel último capítulo de esa vieja historia. Espero que te guste.**

"**Nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".**

**Lynette P. Broderick**


End file.
